Una tarde de tormenta
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Humanos. Alice es una chica soñadora y ama las tardes de tormenta pues en una de ellas conocio al amor de su vida. One shot. Mal summary


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**UNA TARDE DE TORMENTA**

Ella era Alice Brandon una mujer muy solitaria aunque no estaba sola completamente, pues después de todo siempre había gente rondando a su alrededor.

Ella era diseñadora y le encantaba diseñar su propia vestimenta y andar a la moda. Tenía la intuición para saber que le favorecía a cada persona. Amaba crear su vestimenta; pero sobre todo la de sus amigas.

Alice ama las tardes de lluvia y tomar un café en el coffe house antiguo que está en la plaza.

La razón de su comportamiento:

Una tarde de esas cuando caía una tormenta y el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos entro un ángel por la puerta de su negocio.

Ella se quedo impactada al ver el porte de aquel ángel e inmediatamente sintió que la envidia recorría su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que lo veía y ella pensaba en lo afortunada que era la chica que compartía su vida con él. (Alguien como él debía tener una pareja sin duda alguna) pensó Alice.

Ella lo creyó un cliente más y de inmediato le pregunto que era lo que necesitaba. Ella creía que estaba buscando un regalo para su novia ya que, en su tienda solamente había ropa diseñada para mujeres.

Cuando Jasper alzo su mirada también se sorprendió. El no se había dado cuenta que había entrado a una tienda de ropa para mujer ya que solamente buscaba un resguardo para la lluvia y por un instante se quedo sin habla.

Fue un instante mágico. El momento que cambio su perspectiva del mundo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue como el choque de dos mundos tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Cuando se fusionaron en uno solo. Los grises y los azules. Ese instante en el que se volvieron uno solo. El complemento perfecto. El instante en el que se cruzan dos almas gemelas.

Fue, hasta aquel instante en el que por fin despegaron sus miradas el uno del otro que Alice se dio cuenta que estaba un poco empapado y que, afuera caía una tormenta y de inmediato cavilo que era por ello que sus amigas no habian vuelto aun.

Y mientras Alice se daba cuenta de que caía un torrencial Jasper se quedaba sin habla al observar su grácil caminar y se perdía más aun en el repicar de su voz cual campanillas.

-No necesito nada. –contesto Jasper. Aunque tal vez esa blusa le guste a mi hermana.

-No tienes porque comprar absolutamente nada –le dijo Alice-. Ahora me doy cuenta que solamente buscabas un lugar para resguardarte de la lluvia.

-Se que no tengo porque comprar absolutamente nada –Contesto en una forma un poco grosera Jasper-. Sin embargo creo que esa blusa en verdad le gustaría a mi hermana y me gustaría llevarla.

Está bien. –Contesto una rendida Alice-. Y de inmediato se la tendió.

Y cuando sus manos se tocaron por un instante ambos sonrieron.

Además de la ropa Alice le tendió una sombrilla para que pudiera avanzara por las calles cuando la lluvia ya había aminorado un poco. El solamente le agradeció con una sonrisa deslumbrante y prometió devolverle sus sombrilla una tarde de lluvia en la vieja cafetería de la plaza. Se lo dijo mientras salía por la puerta del local.

Es por eso que Alice ama las tardes de lluvia; así como tomar un café en la vieja cafetería de la plaza.

Y es por eso también que Alice aguarda cada tarde pacientemente la llegada del ángel rubio a su vida.

Ella sabe que el volverá. Ella sabe que el cumplirá su promesa. Ella tiene la seguridad de que el no la romperá y sabe también que ese día puede ser hoy.

Pues el día de hoy cae una tormenta como la de aquella tarde.

Ella está sentada en un taburete cerca de la barra esperando paciente y nerviosamente su llegada.

Ella lo ha visto entrar y sus nervios y su deseo por verlo la han impedido quedarse sentada esperando su llegada o que el alcance siquiera a divisarla.

Ella se ha levantado de su asiento y ha avanzado a paso lento y seguro hacia él y lo ha tomado de la mano y le ha dicho:

-"Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo".

El, como buen caballero sureño ha agachado su cabeza y le ha respondido:

-"Lo siento señorita"

Y es así como una pareja se ha reencontrado. Es así como se han vuelto a unir sus caminos.

Ellos han salido de la cafetería tomados de la mano y con una armoniosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ellos sin duda alguna son la pareja ideal –aunque aún no se conocen bien-. Ellos son la pareja ideal como un dúo de soprano y bajo.

La tormenta ha cesado y un hermoso arcoíris se alza majestuosamente sobre el horizonte por encima del cielo azul y bajo un radiante sol sobre un cielo despejado que presagia su eterna felicidad.

* * *

**¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gusto la idea de Alice y Jasper humanos? ¿Su encuentro?**

**Este fic salió después de que me pidieron escribir sobre una persona bajo la lluvia así que pensé en Alice y en Jasper.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Besos a todos **

**Hasta la próxima**

**Serena Princesita Hale **


End file.
